Eldritch Abomination
by The Infamous Soldier
Summary: The Eldritch Abomination, a freak-of-nature, not meant for mortal eyes, it is only a myth to most... but no, it is my curse. Rated M for coarse language and possible Yaoi. I must give credit to kickass222urmom, for letting me use his characters.
1. Chapter 1: False Start

AN: Here it is, my newest abomination! This story is just what the fan fiction 'Living the Dream' by "kickass222urmom" would be like with my character 'Sin' so let's do this [These brackets will be Bard] (These brackets will be Break) _Italics will be Border __**Italics and Bold will be Dawn {This will be Vantas (my character)} **_ {and this will be Lance}  
I am floating, an empty void, why did this happen? The world. MY world. Has ended, and I can't say it was wrong; we have destroyed that promise land.

"I wish there were such a thing as a perfect world." I had said into the empty, meaningless void. My answer was a father-like voice booming into my ears, as if someone was screaming into my ear, but it sounded very… resonant, like it was coming from everywhere.

"That can be arranged, my child." The voice boomed, it was obvious who it was, but I couldn't believe it, it was

"God…" I whispered, it was the only thing going through my mind, I was in Purgatory, and this was God I was talking to… I was talking to the creator, MY creator.

"Yes, I am, now, my son, would you like to go to a perfect world?" THE God was asking me a question that would alter my life as if he were asking if I wanted a beer, how could he be so nonchalant about this! This was it, I was done.

"Yes, I would, but I want to ask some questions about a certain form I want when I go." I said, I was going to do something I have wanted to do for a long time!

"Alright my child, what would you like your form to be?" It sounded like… Was God, THE God… Stifling laughter?

"Do you know what 'Eldritch Abomination' means?" I asked, all laughter and happiness gone from my voice.

"W-w-what? Yes, I know what that is." He yelled, he was obviously questioning what I was asking

"Well I want to be one, I want you to make me able to change my form into anything, I won't be susceptible to ANY sickness! This will be fun!" I screeched with enthusiasm, I knew I could become a male version of 'Double' from Skull Girls!

"You won't 'fit in' though! You won't have a normal life! Why would you want that?" He asked, actually scared for my wellbeing, well that's a surprise! He was acting like a… Father…

"I don't need to 'fit in' though! I'm fine with not 'fitting in' I never 'fit in'…! … … … Oh and God, one last thing, can you give me the power to see my consciences again, that'd be swell." I asked calmly and politely.

"Sure, my child, I can arrange that, also, you may want to know this, you'll be in a world of talking ponies." He said while I was leaving, chortling at last.

"WHAT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" I was going to the realm of My Little Pony, which one, I wasn't sure… Ooh, I hope I get sent to that 'Living the Dream' fan fiction, if I do, I will have to go straight to Lance, and find out where that nice guy, Tovy, lives.

Only then had I realized I was hurtling towards the ground, a cone forming around me, "Whelp, best turn into a Pegasus!" I screamed at last, a little to late, I might add, I might be undying; because I'm an Eldritch Abomination, but that doesn't stop the absolutely EXCRUCIATING pain you feel when you survive a three thousand-foot drop!

"!" I screamed, rattling the dense forest I had landed next to. The last thing I saw was a yellow and pink blur rushing up to me.

AN: Give me criticism on it, no need to be mean, but I want to know how I did, also, an Eldritch Abomination:

(this is probably going to be copy/pasted on from Wikipedia, just saying) Eldritch Abominations are a form of inhuman character, threat, or plot device, depending on just how inhuman they are. As a trope, they most commonly occur in the Cosmic Horror subgenre. Exactly what constitutes an Eldritch Abomination varies from critter to critter and setting to setting, but that indefinable, indescribable, unpronounceable nature is a good place to start. Eldritch Abominations aren't native to _here_, at least not if here is any place that normal folks (or humanity itself) belong. Most importantly, they are rare or unique. If an Eldritch Abomination becomes commonplace, then the concept has lost something - it's not just the Monster of the Week or a random Dungeon Denizen, it's mind-wrenching horror from beyond. Pure living Nightmare Fuel.

**List of traits many Eldritch Abominations share:**

Tentacles, lots of tentacles

Mismatched amalgamation of different species

Draconic, squamous, reptilian, often winged

Batrachian, amphibian, slick and slimy, bulging and inflating

Molluscoid, octopoidal, (did I mention "Tentacles, lots of tentacles"?)

Arthropodal, insectoid, crustacean, possibly with pincers or eye-stalks

Osteicthyean, piscene, possibly with bulging fish eyes or heaving gills

Indistinct, undulating, or ever changing.

Non-euclidean, possibly a result of higher dimensionality. See Alien Geometries.

So bizarre it drives you mad just to look upon it. See Go Mad From The Revelation

Alien and unearthly.

Mentally alien, not driven by understandable terrestrial motives.

Physically alien, it doesn't fit anywhere in our taxonomic tables.

Not even based on folklore, it's just a random assemblage of weirdness.

Resides (or is imprisoned) Beneath the Earth or at the Bottom of the Sea.

Worshiped, summoned, or called by evil cultists.

Slimy. May leave a trail of residue or mucous.

Tentacles, lots of tentacles.

Immensely huge.

Ranges from a just bulkier than a man, up to the size of a planet (or maybe larger)

What you thought at first was it's whole body, was later revealed to be a single limb.

What seemed a serpentine head is really just a finger. A finger with a mouth and eyes, but still…

Extra or misplaced facial features. Too many eyes. Mouths in all the wrong places, etc.

Distinct odor, which serves as a clue it was here, or as a brief foreshadowing just before it eats you.

Bizarre abstract technology, math, and/or magic that our puny human brains can't understand.

Tentacles, lots of tentacles

This comes from The Arcana Wiki.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

AN: Here is the second chapter, bros, and the first contact, (I probably should've told you, but my character looks like a male version of my avatar, also, I won't be doing any of that 'try and act like you don't know them' s**t.) oh, and I won't be describing the characters, you should know them already. I don't own anything in this fic except my character 'Vantas', Hasbro, kickass222urmom, Killjoy, and many others own the rest of the characters

I awoke in a wooden room, holes and burrows surrounding me, and I then looked myself over, noticing the odd proportion of my body, the 4 mouths, the 18 legs, the serpentine head on one of my fingers, that's when the thing I saw before walked in…

"Hello Mister, what's your name?" The butterscotch yellow pony asked me, that's when the whole situation hit me…

"Hello… Fluttershy, my name is Vantas, and, judging by your shocked expression, I'd say you're wondering how I know your name," her answer to this question was a simple nod, "Well I am, as I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, a brony."

"Oh, well that answers that, but my question now is, what exactly are you?" She inquired, quite the opposite of what I was expecting, I expected a crazed Fluttershy to tear me limb from limb, not be interested in my appearance!

"Ah, I am an Eldritch Abomination, a being unlike any other, a scary, freak-of-nature, hidden in the shadows…" I trailed, sulking in my description; I had only just realized what I had done.

"I don't think so." Fluttershy said more tenderly and more softly than she has ever spoken. Her voice, so nice, so comforting…

"Justonesecond,." I said hastily, almost incoherent in my speed. I then tried to find my largest mouth, the one that I would be able to change with, at last, I found it, the one thing that would make it possible for me to change into a pony! At last, I found the offending orifice; I will change to whatever my fake form is!

**Fluttershy's** **POV**

This was something no pony was ever meant to see, right before my eyes, somepony was turning inside out! I couldn't move. In the end, the once sludgy, black abomination was no more; in its stead was a handsome stallion, with a char-like black coat, it's eyes were odd, though, it had red draconic eyes, with pupils INSIDE the pupils! Whatever this pony was, it was odd, it's mane though, it was like a pelican had decided to roost on this poor stallions head, a light blue pelican, but his tail was MAGNIFICENT! It was like staring at Celestia herself times ten when I saw it, it truly was a sight, it didn't curl, it was curvy though, and had a black tinge coming from the center, turning lighter blue and lighter blue, until it was white, this stallion was stunning, but what made him the most exotic was his cutie mark, a rainbow, but what struck her was the two extra colors; Hot pink and Turquoise, she would have to ask him what those meant.

**Vantas'** **POV**

Fluttershy seemed taken aback at my entire new form, but her eyes kept trailing to my flank, where my cutie mark was… Don't tell me my cutie mark involves my gayness! I will be so pissed! My eyes slowly shifted to my cutie mark…

"Hey Vantas, what do those two extra colors on your cutie mark mean?" Fluttershy asked, very nicely, that was it, I was pissed at god, how dare he do this! He will pay!

"They mean some very odd things, Fluttershy. The hot pink represents Sexuality, and the Turquoise represents the magic of freedom," I said calmly, I may be angry, but I wouldn't rage in front of somepony else! "Say Fluttershy, do you know where that stallion Lance lives? I have a few questions for him."

"Why yes, I do, I could take you there if you wa-" I interrupted her "No Fluttershy, just tell me the location and I will find him." Instantly, I transformed into Rainbow Dash, however, when I looked down, I still had my same colors.

"Alright, he lives off in Canterlot…" She trailed as I flew out the door, leaving a trail of lightning in my wake. I was ready; this was my chance to talk to a person I thought to be fictional!

AN: What do you guys think? Give me feedback on this criticism is very welcome. I also need to know this, should Lance go insane, or just be very defensive (for the sake of his wife and kids, of course)?


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

AN: Here it is guys! The third chapter, and the first meeting with Lance! I don't own anything except for 'Vantas' yadahyadhyadah. Now, on with the story!

All right, so he's in Canterlot, I should be able to find him, right? Yeah, let's see, hmm, wait… Is that Twilight? Yeah, that's Twilight!

"Hello miss, I'm looking for a Mister, Girokon." I said to her, hoping she might know where to find him, almost praying that I could see him!

"Oh, just follow me, I'll show you to the house." Twilight said, almost excited to see something like me

[You do realize that she is leading you right to a trap, right?]

{Shut up Bard, you're wrong!}

"Here we are mister…" She trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Vantas, miss Sparkle." I said hurriedly, let's hope that Lance is here.

"How did you know my name?" She said, obviously skeptical of my reasons for seeing her husband

"You're Lance's wife, I should know my own friend's wife." I retorted, trying not to sound to impatient.

"Oh, well, that's fair enou-" she was cut off by my, shall we say, 'Transformation', fainting on the spot from sheer shock, as a gentleman should, I carried her into Dali's house, putting her to bed, and changing to my fake pony form, this would buy me crucial seconds, as her husband, Lance, had just walked into the room. Well this was going to be difficult to explain, now isn't it?

"Who are you, why are you in my house, and why are your hooves on my wife?" he asked calmly. Well, this would be easy to explain… I hope.

"I am Vantas, Twilight invited me, because I wanted to meet you, and as for my hooves on your wife? She passed out from the shock of my shape-shifting abilities, so I had to carry her to this bed." I said calmly, this was much easier than it felt.

"Oh goo- did you just say shape-shifting?" He asked, skeptical of what I was saying, this wasn't good, Lance was angry already, now he's straight up pissed, please God, have mercy on my soul!

Instantly, I morphed into the pony in front of me, Lance, not expecting this, looked ready to vomit, he was going to puke from this? Well that's fine and dandy.

"What, can't take the heat?" I said sadistically.

_Vantas, please stop this_

[Yeah, this is a new low for you]

(Who are you chumps?)

{Oh Christ, not Break and Dawn}

_**How do you know us?**_

**{Probably stalkers}**

Lance, regaining his composure, was now on the offensive, already in Holy Dawn mode, and readying an assault.

"Lance, I know you because, to me, this world is like My Little Pony, another Lance, from my world, made this world, and he made you, Girokon, so I wanted to come to this world, to meet you." I said sincerely, this wasn't the full truth, but it was part of it. Mostly, I wanted to meet Tovy.

"Oh, Lance, I almost forgot, where does that stallion Tovy live? That was part of the reason that I came here." I asked, slight mischievousness in my voice.

AN: (SPOILERS) Next chapter, Tovy will be met. PM me weather or not there should be a rape seen in the next chapter.


	4. Small Delay

Alright Guys, I'm not giving up on this story, but I just got out of school a week ago, and I'm leaving for Hawaii (Maui specifically) in less than a week, so I won't be doing much, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out in two days, but if that doesn't happen, don't expect it for two weeks, sorry for the delay, but our condo doesn't have a computer.


End file.
